


Gotta catch them all

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sky Sports team are having a pretty weird day. </p><p>(or all the drivers are playing Pokémon go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta catch them all

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поймать их всех](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800141) by [asiaticbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiaticbunny/pseuds/asiaticbunny)



> So I'll put my hands up and say I've never played Pokémon but I am friends with some people who do and when I heard about the Pokémon Go game I just thought about the chaos that it would cause with the drivers. So I've written this with only a wiki guide on various Pokémon to help me. So any mistakes regarding the Pokémon I have chosen are my own and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

 "Back to you, Ted!"

 Ted smiled as the camera light turned red which indicated he was live on air "Thanks Crofty, now back to Sauber. After his shunt in Free Practice Three this morning it's been confirmed that Marcus Ericsson will indeed start the race from the pit lane. It's quite unfortunate for the team of course but we're all glad Marcus is okay and that he can race again"

 Ted looked back down at his ever present notebook and began walking down the pitlane "Red Bull on the other hand are saying they're really enjoying the new aero effects the car has been experiencing since they changed the front wing, in fact Max Verstappen has been quoted saying that he-" Ted was interrupted as he collided with someone else.

 "Oh hey, sorry but watch where you're going!" Ted snapped, looking up at the person he collided with and found it was none other then Sebastian Vettel.

 "Sorry!" Sebastian said sheepishly. He held up his phone "I was following a Eevee and almost caught it"

 "A what?" Ted scrunched up his nose and looked at the driver in confusion. Privately he wondered to himself if Sebastian was okay. Racing in all that much G-Force couldn't be good for the mind.

 "It's a game" Sebastian explained "Pokémon? Ever heard of it? You catch these creatures called Pokémon in these balls. They've just released this new game that allows you to capture them in real life" Sebastian handed Ted his phone and pointed to the screen "see? It's a virtual world but you must walk to find the Pokémon"

 "I see..." Ted said slowly, not sure he truly understood the game. He shook his head and handed Sebastian the phone back "Well have fun, I guess. Go back to catching that Evil or whatever it was called"

 "Eevee" Sebastian corrected, pocketing the phone "and there's no point now, he's gone. Now I'll have to find him again"

 "I see...well thanks Sebastian. I've now learnt a new game. And now it's time to go back to Jonny on the track. Over to you Jonny!" Ted said, facing the camera.

 "Uh thanks Ted. Looks like Sebastian is not concentrating on racing then! That'll give Lewis a chance for tomorrow for sure" Jonny said with a laugh. He turned to Damon beside him "So Damon, how do you think Lewis will do tomorrow?"

 " Well from what I saw in qualifying today I think the race is his for sure. He seems very happy with the car and did quite a blistering lap. So yes, I think Lewis will win, Nico will be second and Sebastian third"

 "Really? You think Sebastian can fight back from eleventh?" Jonny asked.

 "Yes, definitely. He's shown before that he's good at overtaking, I'm sure that he can cut through the midfield quite easily"

 "That's true" Jonny nodded in acknowledgement, his eye catching movement on the other side of the track "I think Lewis is over there!"

 Damon turned to look where Jonny was pointing and sure enough Lewis was walking towards them, his eyes glued to his phone, headphones over his ears.

 "LEWIS!" Jonny yelled, waving his arm to attract Lewis' attention but Lewis kept his head down and kept walking. Jonny frowned at the unusual rude behaviour and began walking up to him "Lewis!"

 Jonny reached out and grabbed Lewis' arm, which made him jump and drop his phone.

 "Hey man!" Lewis said, his face showing annoyance "I almost had it!"

 "Had what?" Jonny asked, slightly taking aback by Lewis' unfriendly behaviour "did we interrupt something?"

 Lewis sighed and bent down to pick up the phone. He looked at the screen and groaned in frustration.

 "What's wrong?" Damon came up to them then. Concern written all over his face.

 Lewis suddenly seemed to realise that he was live on Sky Sports so he quickly turned off the phone and turned to Jonny "Sorry man, I was playing a game. I shouldn't have talked to you like that" he put his hand on Jonny's shoulder and gave him a winning smile. Which did exactly what it was supposed to do and Jonny beamed back at him.

 "No worries Lewis. I shouldn't have just jumped on you. What game were you playing?"

 "Pokémon" Lewis replied with a small smile "Sebastian showed it to me. I've been trying all morning to catch this Glameow"

 "A Glameow? Is it like whatever Sebastian was trying to catch in the pitlane?" Jonny asked. This was turning into the weirdest interview Jonny had ever done.

 "What was it that Seb was catching?" Lewis looked very interested suddenly.

 "It was something called uh...a Eevee?"

 "An Eevee? Oh I wanted one of those! And he was in the pitlane? Damn. I'm sorry Jonny I've gotta go!" Lewis flashed the presenters a apologetic look before he dashed off back to the pitlane. 

 "Wait! Lewis what about the race tomorrow?" Jonny called after him but Lewis just kept on running. Jonny turned back to the camera "Well, Lewis Hamilton everyone. Currently second In the championship and now catching Pokémon. Whatever that is" Jonny gave a nervous laugh and gave a look to Damon. Damon looked back at him just as confused.

* * *

It didn't stop there.

 Sebastian, and his telling of every driver about the game, had caused a Pokémon storm to happen throughout the grid.

 Jenson Button accidentally ruined Marcus Ericsson's interview with Channel 4 by shoving aside Mark Webber, barely stopping to say sorry, because a Meowth was right there and he needed to catch it now before Felipe Massa saw it.

 Sergio was found trying to get into Saber hospitality area because a Charizard was inside there.

 Max Verstappen and Fernando Alonso were both found arguing at Brooklands over who found the Persian first and who was going to catch it.

 Nico Rosberg was found in the stands with the fans after having chased a Bunnelby up into the grandstands. Needless to say those fans had had a great day with Nico.

 Pascal had been found almost under Kimi's Ferrari in the garage after having spotted a Jigglypuff under there.

 Lewis and Sebastian started a Pokémon battle at Parc Ferme.

 The game caused absolute headaches for the team personal. Especially to Toto Wolff, Maurizio and Niki. Who all had to deal with wayward drivers, especially Lewis and Nico who were both trying to battle each other. Maurizio was only thankful that Kimi was the only one of his two drivers not playing the game. But little did he know that Kimi was in fact playing, he was just being more stealthy about it and only battling the team mechanics. It also helped that Minttu loved the game and so kept battling him so he wouldn't go out and hunt Pokémon like the other drivers.  
   
And finally, one brave driver called Daniel Riccardo actually went into Bernie's office whilst he was there and had to tell Bernie that a Growlithe was on his desk and that if he just let him catch him he will then leave.

 After that little stunt, Pokémon Go was officially banned by the FIA at all races. Fans who had the game included.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
